


Like wine

by Missy



Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Humor, Married Couple, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles and Daphne are aging just like fine wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like wine

**Author's Note:**

> Frasier - Niles/Daphne, imperfections, bliss, older, wiser

Love – as the pithy studio-quality art print that Frasier gave Niles and Daphne for their first anniversary - should age like fine wine. This was something they tried to adhere to (while Niles sighed at his brother’s deplorable aesthetic taste), even ten years later.

Their lovemaking had seen it’s hills and valleys – as all married couples’ tended to. Niles was a morning lover, with a preference for orchestral accompaniment. Daphne needed the night, and the peace she tended to draw from it (Grammy moon said she’d always had an attraction to the night as a teenager – it was no shock that she loved the nighttime). 

He was a user of his hands, as he preferred to keep his mouth occupied with sweet words; Daphne was fiery, oral, impulsive, and very good with her tongue. After so many years Niles could still discover that she turned his mind to ash and ruin just by batting her eyes at him, but it was still a revelation – even on this morning, ten years on, that he could do the same for her.

“Well, my love,” Niles declared, kissing her cheek as they spooned together one fine evening, “I believe we’re aging like fine wine.”

“Is that your way of calling me old?” Daphne teased in return.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he declared, and kissed her neck.


End file.
